Promise
by AiyanaxXxBlack
Summary: A one shot of Jack Punt and my OC Holly Frampton


Holly took a deep breath, trying to get her senses together. There were so many people in Bakugan Interspace and they were all making her really nervous.

_Who am I going to brawl first?_ Holly thought.

Holly walked over to one of the computers, trying to find an open spot in a Brawl but every single time she tried to log herself into a Brawl, somebody else always somehow managed to take the spot she wanted. After several attempts, Holly sighed and gave up.

"This is hopeless..." She groaned.

"What's hopeless?"

Holly looked up, finding a boy around her age (and height) standing by her.

"I can't get into a Brawling ballot." Holly said shyly.

The boy grinned at her.

"Oh, that's easy! Here, let me help you!" He said, taking over the keyboard.

He found a half empty ballot and had Holly type in her name and then locked her in for the Brawl. Holly smiled at him.

"Thanks!" She said.

"No problem!" The boy said back to her, walking off. "See ya around."

Holly nodded.

_"Holly Frampton vs Jack Punt in Arena 3!" _The Bakugan Interspace drone announced.

Holly jumped and ran off to Arena 3, praying that she wasn't late for her Brawl.

_Just you wait, Jack! You're going_ **DOWN!**

As soon as Holly saw her opponent, she froze. It was the guy who had helped her sign into a ballot.

Jack.

Holly glared at him. She knew what had happened. Jack had set her up!

Holly suddenly realized that Jack was part of Team Anubias. So typical of them...

_Bring it on, baby! _Holly thought determinedly.

Jack Grinned at Holly.

"Told ya I'd be seeing ya!"

" Yeeeaaa..." Holly said.

Her Pyrus Bakugan popped out on her shoulder. Well, it wasn't _Her _Bakugan. She just borrowed it from her older sister since Holly didn't exactly brawl because of her heart problem. Holly had a weak heart, but Holly had a strong desire to know what it was like to brawl despite her weak heart. She didn't really care if brawling caused her to have a heart attack.

_" Today's battle will be held in the jungle folks! this is going to be good!" _the Bakugan Interspace Drone announced.

" Are you sure you can do this Holly?" Her sister's bakugan, Pyrus Boliten asked. Holly just suddenly frowned.

" I dunno... but... I want to know what brawling feels like..." Holly whispered. Her determination she had a couple minutes earlier suddenly vanished.

"Gate card set!" Jack said throwing down his gatecard

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Krackenoid stand!" Jack shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Boliten stand!" Holly yelled.

Jack grinned.

"Ability activate! Fish Lock!" Jack shouted.

" Oh no you don't! Holly shouted back. "Ability activate! Amber Cavern!" As soon as she shouted that she felt a slight ping of pain in her chest. She staggered back a tiny bit but managed to pull herself together quickly.

_Come on... Not now, not now!_ Holly thought to herself.

"Bakugan!..." Holly started, as she was about to throw her Bakugan out on the field, her heart suddenly started beating slowly, she froze and couldn't breathe.

"H- Hey! Are you okay?" Jack called. He was kinda getting scared, he didn't know what the **HELL **was going on.

Holly made a jesture to show Jack she couldn't breathe. She then collapsed, unable to breathe. Jack ran over to her. The crowd started chattering worridly.

" Give the girl some room!" Jack shouted, picking her up. He quickly made his way to the hospital

Jack spent practically the **REST **of his afternoon sitting next to Holly's bed. He watched her sleep with an oxygen mask over her face. He didn't know why he was so worried about her. The doctor that looked her over had told Jack that Holly was physically weak. She has a weak heart and therefore, she had heart problems. He guessed that was what worried him.

Holly suddenly began to wake. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw... Was _Jack_.

"Holly! your okay! Man you scared me back there." Jack told her. Holly felt herself blush lightly.

_Why would HE be worried about me?... _Holly thought. _And WHY am I blushing? _

" Oh." Holly said. Jack looked at her

" Holly?"

" What?"

" Why didn't you tell me you were physically weak...With heart problems? You had a heart attack back there... I almost felt like I was the _Reason _you could have died back there." Jack said, almost in a whisper.

Holly then looked at him with a stubborn look on her face.

" Because I wanted to know what it was like to brawl! Because of my condition I could never **EVER **Brawl before! I wanted to know what it felt like..."

" You know... It's dangerous when it comes to conditions like that. I was worried about you." Jack said.

Holly jerked to a sitting position, the mask falling off her face.

" Do I look like I care about that? I wanted to brawl and that was that!" Holly responded.

Jack took Holly by surprise when he took her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"I care... Because I really really like you...No, I love you.."

Holly's eyes widened.

"B- But...But..." She stammered, looking away. Not knowing how she felt. She didn't really deny the fact Jack loved her, but she was clueless. Not knowing how she felt for him.

"It's true." Jak said. " I love you... Your my angel, you've been on my mind since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He said.

"J- Jack..." Holly murmured. The next thing she knew, they were slowly leaning in. Jack and Holly's lips locked in a kiss, Holly's heart began beating fast, she had never felt like this before.

" Promise me one thing?" Jack asked when they finally parted from their first kiss.

"W- What?"

" That... You won't try something that dangerous to your heath again?"

Holly hesitated before answering. She then smiled, now knowing she had someone to protect her, and who worried about her.

" I promise."


End file.
